To Die In Your Arms
by Akira89
Summary: Jordan or Henry which will Kenzie choose? Will she make up her mind or be stuck between the two of her loves? Reviews Please.


To Die In Your Arms

The annoyance I felt toward that boy every time the girls would talk about him was unimaginable. Brenda in particular talked about him in such a way that made me want to gag. "He's so cute and he's really sweet when we hang out. He's told me about things that no one else knows, but I can't tell you. Oh I really love him, but I don't know if he feels that way," she talked on and on until I finally had to stop her.

"If you like him so much just ask him out. The worse that could happen is him rejecting you," the annoyance was edging into my voice. She stared at me like I was a stupid cow and went on a rant about how she wouldn't be able to handle _his_ rejection. I thought that it was only her, but suddenly my best friend, Sharon, came up to me one day and told me about the 'cute new 10th grader' and immediately I knew who it was. My annoyance grew larger over the next few weeks and it hit its mark when my other best friend, Kaylee, began ranting about how cool_ he _was. It raised up so high in me that it completely disappeared and was replaced by curiosity. 'I'll talk to this boy and see what he's all about and if I'm not mistaken his name is Jordan' my thoughts were a jumbled mess, but I was determined!

I marched into the cafeteria with the agenda to talk to Jordan and find out who he was. It was 7:47am, so only Bailey and a few of our other friends sat at the usual table. "Hey guys what's up" I smiled my mischievous smile, so Bailey got up and wandered to the bathroom with me. She gave me a knowing look, "I'm going to talk to that kid Jordan because for a whole month Brenda has been ignoring me, so she could sit with him. On top of that he always looks so lonely, pathetic and bored, so I want to change that. Aren't I nice?" she looked at me and we both began laughing hard. On our way back to the cafeteria we saw Jordan walking to the lower levels and a smile spread across my face, but not because of his looks. In fact he wasn't really hot or anything, just a little kindergarten cute. He had light brown hair that flipped out to the sides, a nice thin build, nice style and he was tall. The clock read 8:10am, so I grabbed Bailey and trudged over to him, "hey um… you wanna sit on the quad with us," I sounded awkward and I felt super nervous, but he agreed. We went out to the quad and sat at the far end where I started talking until finally he got into it. Our conversation was extremely animated, but we were only on a joking basis until Brenda walked in. She gave me a crude look, but I continued talking to him which made him ignore her. The next few weeks were full of me, Kaylee, Brenda, and Jordan laughing and joking, but most of the jokes dissed Brenda. Then suddenly my relationship went from jokes to lots of hugs, 'I love you', and compliments. This all began when I got transferred into 4th period health. This became my only class with Jordan and Chrystal, who was a friend. I got lucky enough to sit right beside him which meant bonding and laughs. The first few weeks in the class changed our relationship for the better.

The relationship became so great that on Wednesday he asked me over to his house. It was nothing special since we were "doing homework." he had asked me sometime during health class and he seemed eager and I was too. I had agreed to ask about it and when the time came he was there by my side asking, along with Kaylee although he hadn't asked her. When I realized she was coming along with us I was annoyed with her clingy nosiness and her lies. "Wait Kaylee did you ask your parents if you could come," I asked in an attempt to boot her, so I could build a better friendship, but she wasn't letting up. She showed me the text that asked if she could hang out with me and not Jordan only her nana wasn't buying it this time. Kaylee dug herself deeper and deeper until she couldn't bring herself out, so she left only to go home and get grounded. I was about to leave with her, but I really wanted to hang out, so I left her to walk all the way home from his place. After she left I felt worried about her, but within minutes I forgot all about her. His mom wasn't home, so we wandered over to the park behind his house which meant climbing the park gate. Jordan and his friend climbed the gate with ease, but wearing his shoes and being short made it harder for me. Then I got an idea of how to get over and sized up the gate as I threw the shoes over. Finally I put one leg up as I held on to the top part of the bars with both hands, then I hefted the next leg up. The back of my knees rested on the top of the gate when I pulled myself upright into a sitting position on top and…THUD…I landed in a crouching position. Jordan started to say something, but stopped until finally I forced it out of him.

"Nice ass," he announced. "I just thought your ass looked really good." I started to laugh as I thought of this closer friendship we were developing.

The whole day was filled with quite a few jokes that had to do with my gender and my lovely assets; Although Jordan was the one to make the creeper jokes with stroking and grabbing. It was a hilarious time until around 8:00 when his mom got home. She freaked when she saw my stuff in his room and when we got back to his house she was fuming. "Tell me next time Jordan. You may be sixteen, but that means nothing except this: you could have been doing anything" I looked wide eyed at their annoyed exchange until finally his mother turned to me, "what time were your parents coming?" I told her that they'd be here around 10:30 and she nodded an apology. Eventually after a lot of thinking she let me stay, but she was going to chat with my parents which I didn't mind, only I could see that Jordan was embarrassed. We walked into his room and started our homework, but all the comfortable feelings were dried up. Finally we finished our homework and went to walk outside where we started talking about dating and suddenly an idea arose. He whipped out his phone and texted the ever so clingy Brenda a mean yet funny message: I'm dating someone, b4 you ask its Kenzie! Her answer was completely crazy. She dissed me about twelve times, called me a hoe, slut, and bitch, so when I texted her that it was a joke she was at loss of words. Some friend! All of a sudden my parents were in front of his door talking with his mom and I was getting a lecture about rape and such. It was terrible, but the next day at school Jordan admitted to getting the same treatment, we laughed hard and long about it. A couple of weeks passed from that day and our relationship was close enough that he talked to me all the time no matter who watched. Then on one of the longest days ever he pulled me aside and whispered, "I like you." I was a bit surprised by it, but I answered anyway. At first I had thought he meant as a friend, but I realized it wasn't so.

He looked at me and accused me of pitying him, so I whispered in a shallow voice, "I'm serious, are you?" He quickly replied with a yes, but I was lying to him about it. I felt a little bad about lying, but I didn't say otherwise. Days passed and while we sat on the bleachers just looking at each other he whispered, "You're so beautiful," I sucked up the compliment and suddenly I started to realize my feelings. It was amazing to have a boy like him like me. He was witty, sweet, funny and so much more. Pretty soon I was ready to ask him to the homecoming dance. As we huddled in the frigid air I pulled in a long deep breath, "Jordan I want you to come to the homecoming dance with me; will you?" He looked at me with a smile, but it fell quickly as he turned away from me; I could feel excuses swirling around in the air. My chest tightened and I cursed myself for being so stupid.

"I really would like to, but I'm taking Ally. I thought you had a boyfriend, so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry Kenzie!" I was already walking away when he shouted the last part, but I could hear his rushing footsteps. I turned on a heel my eyes pleading with his, but he offered no comfort, no hug, nothing is what I got, so I ran like the devil was nipping at my heels. When I finally stopped my breathing was ragged and I was angry, but only at myself for believing his sweet words. Finally I reigned in my emotions and decided to just take what I could! I'd go to homecoming and show him that I wasn't desperate because truthfully I wasn't. About four boys had asked me out and they weren't ugly either, so I chose Henry. He was the hottest guy in school and only a few select girls ever caught even his glance, so to be asked out was like being a queen. He was nice enough, but had no edge which made me compare him to Jordan constantly even though he was my best friend.

The dance was finally here and everything was perfect! I had on a purple crush velvet dress with slits just above my knees on the sides. It was soft, strapless, form-fitting and hot! Actually I was hot with purple felt covered three inch heels, charcoal eye shadow for a dramatic look and lips tinted slightly red. It was fantastic, especially when Henry gasped at the sight, "beautiful", he whispered astonished. My hair fell in waves down my back and I twisted it around my hand holding it atop my head with my lips puckered. His eyes shot open as he let out a low chuckle, once again the Henry I'd known half my life. We walked out arm in arm looking anything but graceful although that mattered not because the fun was exhilarating. Through the giant hall we walked, admiring the plush red décor and fancy, chic ballroom. It was perfect until I saw Ally practically hanging off of Jordan and I stiffened. A gentle hand rested on the small of my back, pushing me toward the couple. "Come on you've got to confront them at some point, so its better now than later", Henry urged me on. As I walked forward them Jordan's eyes filled with relief and appreciation which made my stomach flip. When I came to a stop in front of them Ally's eyes hardened through what I assumed was a drunken stupor, but I paid little attention to her. My eyes were only for the boy standing before me with chiseled features and combed back hair that looked at me in such a way that I shivered. I turned to Henry, but he simply waved me off as he distracted Ally with his devilishly good looks. A warm hand grasped mine pulling me toward the floor as I tried to process these events the room twirled. I realized with shock that we were waltzing around the center and my cheeks burned red at my sudden blank out. Looking up I saw his beautiful face with sparkling blue eyes and tears sprang to mine. My hands slipped from his and I rushed through the people as I tried to get away from him, but he followed behind me.

I put my hands to my knees, panting, as I tried to keep the tears from spilling when the doors burst open revealing Jordan. He crossed the distance in one long stride, taking my face in his hands and pressing his lips hard against mine. I wanted to push him away, but I pressed myself against him until there was no way to untwine us. A raging heat filled my chest causing me to kiss back harder and rush my fingers through his hair. This feeling was love; it had to be or else this feeling would crush me. "I love you", we whispered simultaneously. A smile crept across my face at the thought of being loved by him and having him all to myself. Then reality crashed back with such force that I was swept away. Ally busted through the door shouting obscenities and charged toward me, fingers clawing. It happened so fast that no one had a chance to stop it and suddenly she was clawing at me angrily. I didn't scream or fight back, but instead lay very still as my mind shut down at those words. 'He's mine you dumb whore. All mine; he asked me out and kissed me. He loves me, not you.' Her words echoed through me as someone tugged her off and helped me stand. In the distance voices asked questions, signaled at me, called my name, but I felt hollow. I loved him with all of my being and he'd said the same, but was I really so stupid to believe him once again? I guess I was because that kiss had made me feel like the only one, but apparently I wasn't. A chill laugh awoke me from my stupor as I searched for the source when I realized it belonged to me. I crumpled to the ground wanting to vomit or cry, but neither happened. Instead Henry picked me up and carried me to our car with a guilty Jordan trailing behind. I still didn't cry when he apologized and gave me the 'Let's be Friends' talk. He took my hands in his and I was filled with warmth, but it was false. Henry seemed to sense my feelings and without warning we peeled out of the parking lot.

We drove for about two hours before stopping near our hideout. The water sparkled and moonlight glinted through the weeping willows. I looked up and gasped as a hundred white l.e.d's lit up. "I can't believe that they still work", I whispered looking back at Henry. He smiled and pulled out a bottle of vodka which made me feel much better because I needed a drink. I grabbed the bottle and took a long swig, savoring the warm tingle it left in my throat. We sat at the edge of the pond with no shoes, a bottle of hard liquor and all my troubles began to bleed away. Suddenly Henry looked over at me with a goofy smile and crawled over to me. My smile got wider as he grabbed my face and kissed me sloppily, hungrily. It was perfect despite the excessive drool and groping, but it was what I wanted. I liked Henry a lot more than just a friend; I always had, but kissing him now made me want him more fiercely. I ripped off his jacket as my hunger for him became too fierce to handle. As I fumbled with his shirt buttons he grabbed my hands and made me look up at him. He shook his head slightly, but I didn't want to stop. He stood up and brushed himself off before helping me stand.

"Not while you're drunk Kenzie. Let's go home and tomorrow we can continue this if you want, but I won't let you do it while you're drunk and pining for Jordan", he said seriously. My eyes widened, 'he's right I'm so wasted I can't eventhinkstrwait.' I toppled into his arms in an attempt to walk, but I was happy for it. We wobbled toward his car and drove to his house. When we got there I stripped to my underwear, grabbed a t-shirt and plopped on the bed. He took off his stuff and changed into flannel pj's which made me giggle since they were the poodle ones. I patted the spot beside me, rolled over and was out like a light before he even neared the bed. I woke up slightly when he climbed in next to me and wrapped an arm around me. It was just like the old days once again.


End file.
